merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Magic
and Morgause work dark magic using Uther's tears.]]Dark magic is a form of magic used by sorcerers with evil intentions, for sinister purposes. Although magic itself is basically neutral, its morality is determined by how it is used and what are the motives behind the actions of a sorcerer. However, there are some applications of magic and some spells which are used only with the purpose of doing evil or inflicting harm upon someone. The main applications are: *The use of poppets to inflict pain on the person that the doll represents (The Dragon's Call). *The creation of an Afanc with the plague this creature's venom produces (The Mark of Nimueh). *Necromancy (Excalibur, The Sins of the Father, The Fires of Idirsholas, The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two, Lancelot du Lac). *Enchanting a mandrake root to traumatize the spell's victim with hallucinations (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *The ability of possessing someone (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Goblin's Gold, The Changeling, A Herald of the New Age). *The use of a Phoenix Eye, binding it to a person's likeness (The Eye of the Phoenix). *The Cup ritual that can give someone immortality (The Coming of Arthur: Part One). *The blood sacrifice performed by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion to release the Dorocha (The Darkest Hoor: Part One). *The enchantment Morgana cast on her pendant, binding it to the left hand path, so that it would counteract any healing magic (The Wicked Day). *The Fomorroh, used by the High Priestesses to enslave their enemies' minds (A Servant of Two Masters). *The mental torture used by the Catha (The Secret Sharer). *Morgana's magical coin (Lancelot du Lac). *The pentacle for necromancy, used by Merlin (Lancelot du Lac). *The use of a Nathair, a serpent used by High Priestesses that causes pain beyond any imagination (The Sword in the Stone: Part One). *Merlin's curse on a poppet that represented Morgana and consumed her powers, leaving her unable to use magic (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). Gallery merlin101_0654.jpg|Mary Collins uses a poppet to kill Lady Helen.|link=Poppet merlin103_0019.jpg|Nimueh brings an Afanc to life.|link=Afanc merlin103_0117.jpg|The Afanc poisons Camelot's water supply.|link=Plague in Camelot merlin109_0035.jpg|The High Priestess performs necromancy.|link=Necromancy File:Merlin201_1192.jpg|Cedric is possessed by Cornelius Sigan.|link=Possession merlin208_1416.jpg|Morgause awakens Ygraine's spirit.|link=Necromancy merlin301_1211.jpg|Morgana and Morgause use a Mandrake root to make Uther lose his mind.|link=Mandrake root merlin302_2104.jpg|The Rowan Staff's powers gives life to the dead of Camelot.|link=Necromancy merlin308_0728.jpg|Morgana binds Arthur's likeness to the Phoenix Eye.|link=Pheonix Eye 182.jpg|Morgana performs a blood sacrifice to tear the Veil between the worlds.|link=Blood sacrifice 393-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana uses her dark magic to bind the pendant to the left-hand path.|link=Morgana's enchanted pendant Fomorroh live s04e06.png|The Fomorroh, a creature that comes from the Underworld, conjured by dark magic.|link=Fomorroh 163-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana animates with her dark powers the medallion that represents the Fomorroh.|link=Animation spell 54-Evangeline.jpg|The coin used by Morgana to raise a shade.|link=Morgana's magical coin 303-Evangeline.jpg|Merlin's pentacle to perform necromancy.|link=Pentacle for necromancy Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Dark magic Category:Types of magic Category:Old Religion Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4